Jace Potter
by JayRosier
Summary: Jace is Harry's older sister. Sirius Black is on the loose Harry's in the hospital wing. Jace is acting strange. Jace is Fred and Georges best friends and a giant Prankster. Jace is a gryffindor. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! MIGHT RAPE! YOU ARE WARNED! R&R NO FLAMES REVIEW FOLLOW
1. Dementor

I'm Jace Potter the Chosen One. I have a little brother Harry James Potter he's three years younger than myself. I have a lightning bolt scar on my forehead while Harrys on his neck.

I'm starting my third year at Hogwarts I'm in Gryffindore and Harrys starting his first. I had sent Harry to Hogwarts early like Fred and George did too Ron. I'm currently at the Leaking couldren with the Weasleys. Fred and Greorge are like my brothers.

"Jacr, can I have a word with you?" Mr Weasley asked. I nodded and he lead me near wall.

"What ever you do you must not go looking for Black" Mr Weasley said in a hushed whisper.

"Why would i look for someonewho wants to kill me?" I asked. "Jace just promise me please" He pleade. "Okay"

On the train...

Fred, George and myself had to split up. They were crushed into a different compartment. I was in one with a guy called 'RJ Lupin' he was sleeping. I asume he's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Suddenly everything was cold. I started to shake it was too cold. The door was opened and a dementor was there. It was looking at me I heard a man scream my name before I fainted.

"Hey,are you okay?" Asked a worried voice. I noticed I was on the floor. I groaned. I looked up it was the dude thatwas sleeping. "What happened?" I asked as he helped me up. "Dementor. You must be Jace Potter, I'm the new Defence against theDark Arts professor Lupin" He smiled. "Yeah I'm Jace P-" I was cut of when he crushed his lips to mine...

* * *

**Cliffie! Hahahahahahahahhahahahahah. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! MAYBE RAPE IN NEXT CHAP**


	2. Spells

I was pushed against the wall. I tried to push him off and I did. I tried to scream but nothing came out. He put invisible shields around the room, so no one can go in or out except him. He faced me again. I saw my wand on the ground. I knew I wouldn't be able to get in time.

He grabbed my wand and threw it across the room. I was scared I knew what he was going to do to me. He pulled me towards him. He started kissing my neck and shoved one of his hands down the front of my shorts (I was still in my muggle clothes) and his other hand romed around my back . I tried to struggle out of his strong grip. Tears were dripping down my face

"You're only making it worse for yourself!" He growled looking me in the eyes. He probably could see how scared I am. He kept staring at me and he forced me to looked back. He started rubbing his hand up and down my thigh creeping ferther each time. He ripped of my top and bra and rolled my breast between his teeth.

He stopped and suddenly my clothes were gone I whimpered scared and he slamed me against the wall again. He was just in his trousers. I could tell he was hard. He was growling he ripped of the rest of his clothes. HE WAS HUGE!

I was beyond scared. "Stop please" I whispered. He just smiled at me laughing and slamed into me. I screamed as he did so. He didn't wait for me to adjust he pulled back and slamed back in. He repeated this alot. He pulled out of me fully and pushed me down on the seats. He climbed onto of me. He put my legs over his shoulder and slamed into me again.

He lent down "Come on you love it! I can tell!" He whispered into my ear moaning. I did feel good, it was fantastic! But no I wouldn't respond! "Come on don't fight it, Jace" He whispered again. He lent down and roughly kissed me and fucked me at the same time. I opened my mouth and he shoved his toung down my throat.

I moaned into the kiss I couldn't help it. His stubble tickled my chin. I was close. "PROFESSOR!" I screamed when I reached pure bliss. He was just a couple of seconds behind.


	3. DADA

We were dressed by the time the train stopped. Fred and George came and got me. Professor Lupin headed the other directon. We eventually entered the hall. We sat down wating for the sorting to begin. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, The forbiddedn forest is forbidden, I would like to introduce The new Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor RJ Lupin. The sorting shall begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Bones Susan" A girl walked up. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Screamed the sorting hat. All the Hufflepuffs roared with excitment.

"Potter, Harry" People started whispering. "Is that Jace's brother?" "He is!"

"GRYFFINDORE!" Screamed the sorting hat. All of the Gryffindores cheered. Harry was easy to sort not like me. Harry ran and sat between myself and George. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Weasley, Ronald" "GRYFFINDOR" He was diffinently as Weasley I had met him last year. He ran out of the room when he saw me. Ron sat next to Fred and another kid.

The next day...

I was in the common room with Fred and George we are going to show Harry, Hermione (Shes not bossy and they are already friends) and Ron how to get to Potitions. When they came down Harry hugged me and said they could find the way.

"No" Fred, George and I said simultaneously. "Black is out there somewhere!" George yelled. Harry looked down. "He isn't out for me he's out for you" Harry muttered. "Fine" I sighed.

He smiled and the three left

After many boring classes the day only had one more class. D.A.D.A with... Lupin.

We walked in and his eyes immediantly fixed on me. We all

stood around. "We are elearning to defended of Boggarts they a-" We cut him offf. "Easy" we muttered. "Okay Ms Potter because you are so sure of yourself show everyone." He stood aside.

I walked up and The rattling stopped. Suddenly a man came out. It was Sirius Black. People started to scream. "I was the one that killed your parents and I'm here to finish the job. You're friends wll die one by one giving you a warning of what i can do, you will always be on aleart and the day I kill Harry, the Weasley won't be the day you die, it will be a year later barely any survivours AV-"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I screamed. Suddenly he turned into mist. I was a little scared.


End file.
